Lucy the Fire demon, Dragon and God slayer
by Nena Dragneel
Summary: Lucy is a tsundere that loves Natsu to death, literally. With her power and friends she forcibly tries to get Natsu's heart.
1. Chapter 1

A blond haired girl walked into a guild known as FairyTail. She was wearing a bra with a skirt that was long in the back but was short in the front. All eyes turned to her as she walked over to the barmaid.  
"Hi i'm Mira, would you like to join our guild" Mira the barmaid asked.  
"Umm no, I'm just looking for a childhood friend. Have you seen a boy with pink hair and named Natsu" The girl asked.  
"Oh my, your looking for Natsu. He should be back in a few minutes. Why don't take a seat and wait for him." Mira replied and the girl sat down on the counter as everyone went back to what they were doing. The doors to the guild burst open and a pink haired dragonslayer stomped into the guild.  
"I'M BA-" Natsu was interrupted when the boys surrounded him.  
"Natsu, you never told me you had a girlfriend" Roy yelled at him.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked.  
"Definitely a hot one" Gray said and all the boys nodded in agreement as a question mark appeared on Natsu's head.  
"What are you talk-" "Hey, is that Natsu" Natsu was interrupted when the blond girl asked for him and he froze in his spot.  
"Natsu~ I missed you" The girl said as she ran towards Natsu.  
"LUCE, uhh I have to go" Natsu speed talked as he grabbed Happy by the tail and tried to run off but the girl had already wrapped her arms around him.  
"I missed you so much. Why did you leave?" Lucy asked with teary eyes, she then leaned in his face and grabbed him.  
"Wow. I totally ship them." Mira eyes shined when she thought they were going to kiss.  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU" Lucy yelled as she headbutted him and he fell to the floor.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I CRIED FOR A WEEK. THEN I GOT ANGRY AND DESTROYED A FOREST. AND HERE YOU WERE THE WHOLE TIME NOT EVEN LOOKING FOR ME" Lucy yelled as she pulled on his arms while stepping on his back. Everyone blinked twice as they heard different cracks coming from Natsu's back while some winced.  
"Yeah Mira, I totally ship them. Best couple ever" Cana said before drinking another barrel of booze. Lucy stopped her tortue on Natsu when she saw a tiny gist figure coming out if his mouth.  
"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu get up. GET UP DAMMIT" Lucy yelled as she lifted her hand and slapped Natsu's face multiple times. When Lucy looked at him she covered her mouth.  
"I'm so sorry my love. I was so full of anger that I hurt you a little." Lucy cried as others sweat dropped. Lucy watched as a group of boys carried him off to the infirmary. Lucy walked over to the bar and the girls surrounded her.  
"So Lucy, tell us how you meet Natsu." Erza asked and Lucy blushed.  
"When we were little we met when our parents disappeared. When my father found me he became very angry at me because my mother had died looking for me. He hit me and attacked me everyday, then one day Natsu found me. He saved me and in gratitude I helped him look for his father, he promised me we would be together forever. Then he left, HE LEFT ME THAT BASTARD" Lucy said banging her fist on the bar table and it cracked. Mira walked up to Lucy with the stamp.  
"If you join FairyTail then you can stay here with Natsu" A loud crash was heard and Natsu ran over to Mira before snatching the stamp from her hand.  
"What no way, no way. Lucy can't join the guild, and you can't stamp her without the stamp" Natsu stated squeezing the stamp in his hand  
"And why not Natsu, I think it would be great for you to reunite with your friends" Erza stated placing her hands on her hips. Lucy walked over to Natsu before grabbing his arm and leaning on it.  
"I'm so happy I found you. But one thing has been bugging me." Lucy said as she looked up at Natsu with teary eyes.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME BASTARD. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SNIFF SOMEONE OUT WHEN THERE ARE LIKE A HUNDRED SCENTS IN THE AIR. THE ONLY REASON I FOUND YOU IS BECAUSE OF THE WEEKLY MAGAZINES. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF" Lucy yelled as she twisted his arm then outlined him with a knife when he fell on the ground. After she was done she snatched the stamp from Natsu hand and gave it back to Mira.  
"Thank you Lucy, where would you like your stamp and what color" Mira asked and Lucy pointed to her cheek.  
"Right here, Fiery red" Lucy said and Mira stamped her on the cheek.  
"Alright, Natsu we're in the same guild" Lucy said before she kissed Natsu on the cheek then cheered with the rest of the guild.  
"LET'S PARTY" The guild yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

A blond haired girl walked into a guild known as FairyTail. She was wearing a bra with a skirt that was long in the back but was short in the front. All eyes turned to her as she walked over to the barmaid.  
"Hi i'm Mira, would you like to join our guild" Mira the barmaid asked.  
"Umm no, I'm just looking for a childhood friend. Have you seen a boy with pink hair and named Natsu" The girl asked.  
"Oh my, your looking for Natsu. He should be back in a few minutes. Why don't take a seat and wait for him." Mira replied and the girl sat down on the counter as everyone went back to what they were doing. The doors to the guild burst open and a pink haired dragonslayer stomped into the guild.  
"I'M BA-" Natsu was interrupted when the boys surrounded him.  
"Natsu, you never told me you had a girlfriend" Roy yelled at him.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked.  
"Definitely a hot one" Gray said and all the boys nodded in agreement as a question mark appeared on Natsu's head.  
"What are you talk-" "Hey, is that Natsu" Natsu was interrupted when the blond girl asked for him and he froze in his spot.  
"Natsu~ I missed you" The girl said as she ran towards Natsu.  
"LUCE, uhh I have to go" Natsu speed talked as he grabbed Happy by the tail and tried to run off but the girl had already wrapped her arms around him.  
"I missed you so much. Why did you leave?" Lucy asked with teary eyes, she then leaned in his face and grabbed him.  
"Wow. I totally ship them." Mira eyes shined when she thought they were going to kiss.  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU" Lucy yelled as she headbutted him and he fell to the floor.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME. I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I CRIED FOR A WEEK. THEN I GOT ANGRY AND DESTROYED A FOREST. AND HERE YOU WERE THE WHOLE TIME NOT EVEN LOOKING FOR ME" Lucy yelled as she pulled on his arms while stepping on his back. Everyone blinked twice as they heard different cracks coming from Natsu's back while some winced.  
"Yeah Mira, I totally ship them. Best couple ever" Cana said before drinking another barrel of booze. Lucy stopped her tortue on Natsu when she saw a tiny gist figure coming out if his mouth.  
"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu get up. GET UP DAMMIT" Lucy yelled as she lifted her hand and slapped Natsu's face multiple times. When Lucy looked at him she covered her mouth.  
"I'm so sorry my love. I was so full of anger that I hurt you a little." Lucy cried as others sweat dropped. Lucy watched as a group of boys carried him off to the infirmary. Lucy walked over to the bar and the girls surrounded her.  
"So Lucy, tell us how you meet Natsu." Erza asked and Lucy blushed.  
"When we were little we met when our parents disappeared. When my father found me he became very angry at me because my mother had died looking for me. He hit me and attacked me everyday, then one day Natsu found me. He saved me and in gratitude I helped him look for his father, he promised me we would be together forever. Then he left, HE LEFT ME THAT BASTARD" Lucy said banging her fist on the bar table and it cracked. Mira walked up to Lucy with the stamp.  
"If you join FairyTail then you can stay here with Natsu" A loud crash was heard and Natsu ran over to Mira before snatching the stamp from her hand.  
"What no way, no way. Lucy can't join the guild, and you can't stamp her without the stamp" Natsu stated squeezing the stamp in his hand  
"And why not Natsu, I think it would be great for you to reunite with your friends" Erza stated placing her hands on her hips. Lucy walked over to Natsu before grabbing his arm and leaning on it.  
"I'm so happy I found you. But one thing has been bugging me." Lucy said as she looked up at Natsu with teary eyes.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME BASTARD. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO SNIFF SOMEONE OUT WHEN THERE ARE LIKE A HUNDRED SCENTS IN THE AIR. THE ONLY REASON I FOUND YOU IS BECAUSE OF THE WEEKLY MAGAZINES. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF" Lucy yelled as she twisted his arm then outlined him with a knife when he fell on the ground. After she was done she snatched the stamp from Natsu hand and gave it back to Mira.  
"Thank you Lucy, where would you like your stamp and what color" Mira asked and Lucy pointed to her cheek.  
"Right here, Fiery red" Lucy said and Mira stamped her on the cheek.  
"Alright, Natsu we're in the same guild" Lucy said before she kissed Natsu on the cheek then cheered with the rest of the guild.  
"LET'S PARTY" The guild yelled.


End file.
